1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp, especially an air cooling LED lamp which has air passages for natural cooling the lamp without using an electric fan.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art, it discloses an LED lamp with an electric fan for cooling the lamp. The LED 5 is mounted on a support 4. Cooling air 8 is guided through openings 11 in the lamp base 2 to electric fan 6 and blown out through a cavity 12 of the support 4 upward as discharge stream 9. Cooling fins 13 for reinforced cooling of the support 4 are arranged in cavity 12. By cooling the support 4, the power demand of the LED lamp can be increased.
The deficiency of the prior art is to use an electric fan 6 for the cooling. Running of the electric fan 6 consumes electric energy. It is desired to develop a natural cooling system without using an electric fan so as to reduce electricity consumption.